A Branwen Fable
by DarkDevilKnight
Summary: (Fable 2/RWBY) Qrowella was living a poor orphan life with her sister Raven within Bowerstone, they done what they could in order to survive...until one day during the winter season they decided to buy a music box from a trader that would grant them one wish. Unknowing to Qrowella, however, was that her destiny was about to begin from a tragedy that will change her life.
1. Chapter 1

**AN.**

**Hey everyone it's me DDK again, here to bring in a brand new story that I'm gonna be working on until I can be able to update certain stories. Honestly this story here has been inspired by another author, goes by the name DPLxStrife and the story that inspire me was 'Joan Arc's Legend'. And being as there aren't many crossover of RWBY/Fable I decided to make one myself featuring my genderbent version of Qrow Branwen which you all known as Qrowella Branwen!**

**Now before yo get start reading heres whats going on, first off this has not ties to DPLxStrife's story 'JAL', this is my own version of the events of Fable 2 in which some things like Quest will be skip over to save time on writing and somethings change that you would not expect but will have certain characters remain in their role. I would also like to give a big thanks DPLxStrife for giving me the inspiration to make this and hope that people like this, and even if they don't ah well I'd still will writie it.**

**So without any further delay let's get on with the story!**

**DDK does not own Fable or RWBY (R.I.P Monty Oum!)**

A sparrow flew through the cold air during the session of winter where snow covered the land of Albion, in which ruins of the Old Kingdom were covered in snow and ice, before the small avian came upon the town of Bowerstone the capital city of Albion. Flying overhead of the civilians, whom were either walking the streets in winter clothing or some even seeking warm shelter, the sparrow would land on ledge of one of the roof tops in the oldest part of town. It would chirp and stood still for a moment before it turn then flew off once again, during that time however it had released a dropping that fell down…and unfortunately someone was under its pathway.

It was a young girl no older than ten with black hair that was tied in a high ponytail which was held by a red bandana, with red eyes, and was wearing tattered clothing as she was standing in front of a barrel that was on fire to keep herself warm…until she felt something wet hit her top head, in which the girl would brought her hand up to touch it and saw what it was.

"Oh, ew ew EW!" the girl cried out as she made a hurry attempt to get the bird poop off her hand by wiping it on the cold stone beside her, in which caught the attention of another girl that look identical that was her twin sister, however her hair was in pigtails instead.

"Huh, what was…? Oh yuck!" the twin said in disgust upon learning what dropped on her sister, "Well…look on the bright side sis, now you'll have good luck. Like finding a four leaf clover, although I'll prefer the clover." she said with an amused smile on her face.

"Oh put a sock in it, Raven. It's not like I have bad luck on purpose!" the girl said with a pout before going back to warming herself up, as Raven would only giggle as she too would go back to the fire. As she was rubbing her hands together Raven would glance up to stare at the large castle in the distance from where both sisters lived.

"The castle looks so nice in the snow, don't you think Qrowella?" Raven would asked, the other twin now name Qrowella, or sometimes Qrowe, would look up and gaze out along with her sister as they look at Fairfax Castle.

These two were the Branwen Twins, orphaned sisters who are forced to survive by living in the streets with no parents or guardian to look after them nor having any other siblings as far as they can remember. It was just Raven and Qrowella, though twins maybe Qrowe had found a way to make certain people can tell them apart by the bandana she wore in her hair, all that she could recall was the red fabric was special to her for unknown reason and never parts with it.

"Yeah, imagine the grand dining hall filled with tons of food. Including a tasty roast duck!" Qrowe spoke with a bright smile, having remember the meal that nice couple had made when they took the twins last winter. Though the girl would soon frown sadly, "Though I do feel sorry for Lord Lucien, after his wife and little girl died it must be lonely in a big castle." she said after they heard the news around town.

"At least he would get to stay in warm an well fed, if only we could live there.." Raven mused, right before the sisters could continue talking and staying warm they both heard a noise coming from down the street from where they lived. One that sounded like a growing crowd, "What's going on over there? Come on sis!" she said as she took off.

"Hey, Raven wait! Oh blasted shoes!" Qrowella whined when she had to fix her shoe laces after nearly tripping on them before going after her sister. Raven didn't get very far from where Qrowe was seeing her…being stopped by someone.

The person was a older teen boy, with orange hair and green eyes, like them he was wearing tattered clothing however save for the hat he was wearing in which looked to be a mid-class style that the sisters were certain it was stolen. Both Raven and Qrowella knew him being as he was one of Nicky 'The Nickname' Chalmers lowest lackeys, in which had been a problem for the twins for over a year, his name was Roman Torchwick.

"Well now, if it isn't my favorite pair of twins. You both look a little hungry, I can still put in a good word for my boss for you. He's always looking for working girls." Roman offered, having brought up the topic where the girls could work as cleaning maids…until they were old enough for the prostitution ring.

"We'll never be that hungry, so the answer is no." Raven told him sternly with a glare.

"Like we would ever work for a guy called 'The Nickname'." Qrowe added, finding the name very stupid in her opinion.

"Hehe alright have it your way…for now." Roman told them before he started walking off away from them, watching him leave Qrowella would hear a small growl from Raven. So the twin would grab her pigtail hair sister's hand and start walking her away.

"I really hate that jerk, he's as bad as that filthy creep Arfur." Raven spoken up once they were away.

"I know Rae-Rae, but thankfully we don't have to deal with him since Derek arrested him." Qrowella told her, in which Raven would let out a sigh before turning to her sister an given a smile.

"Your right…thanks Qrowe." she said to her, right as the twins would approach the growing crowd they heard a while ago, as well as some small music in the background that as coming from a large caravan cart, in which the girls tried to see but could barely see pass the adults blocking their way, "Ugh, I can barely see anything! Can you see something sis?" Raven asked while Qrowella would have find some wooden barrels to climb up and over see the crowd as a man in fancy clothing started speaking.

"A ladies and gentlemen…" the man known as Murgo, owner of the caravan that had a sign read 'Mystical Murgo', started speaking to the crowd, " I have traveled the land accumulating wonderous and mysterious objects-which I now offer to you for the modest price of five gold!" he spoke out before waving a hand over to the mirror he had on display, " Consider this! This is truly a magical mirror. For as long as you look into it, it will make you look beautiful!" Murgo told them.

"I'll take it!" a random man had spoken out from the crowd.

"Very wise, my good sir! Now just remember: the magic only works if you look at it in complete darkness." Murgo told the man whom approach to pay and grab the mirror to take home.

"Complete darkness? It sounds like a scam to me." Raven comment, she may not be able to look unlike her sister but she can still hear.

"It does look rather worn out from where I'm seeing, I didn't see a reflection." Qrowella told her sister as the young twin watch as Murgo turn his attention to his next wares.

"Ah, now this is truly a marvel." as he speaks he would pick up the item for everyone to see, in which from what Qrowe was seeing look like a really old music box, before he continued, " This small, unassuming box is actually a device created by the ancients. As used by the Old Kingdom rulers themselves!" he would let everyone take another long look before setting the box down and addressing the crowd, " Turn the handle three times, and you shall be granted a single magic wish. And that I'm afraid my viewers is all the time I had left, I'm off to lunch but feel free to come back an browse my wares!" Murgo spoke as he would closed up his shop, then put a sign up that says 'Out to lunch' before walking off and just like him the crowd started walking away as well which Qrowella would hop down to join her sister.

"A magic wish…yeah right, there's no such thing as 'magic'." Raven said in a disbelief tone, before Qrowe could comment on her sisters words she notice something odd.

There was a woman that the dark hair girl hadn't seen before, in fact didn't notice that she approached beside the two sisters in the back of the crowd until now, before the woman turn to them after hearing Raven's claim. From what Qrowella was seeing the woman wore gypsy clothing that the twins had seen once or twice that pass through town, the woman had a hood over her head that over shadowed her face a little but what red eye girl notice the most was the woman's eyes… they look really bad enough to look blind yet the woman seemly to be looking right at the Branwen siblings.

"We live in grim times indeed, if the young are too world-weary to believe in magic." the stranger told the sisters, whom had now turn their attention to the woman, " Most children your age believe eagerly." she noted, in which Raven could only frown and cross her arms as she spoke in doubt.

"Look lady, I can see your eyes are bad, but I'm telling you that music box is rubbish. It could be another scam!" she pointed out, Qrowella though would glance back at the closed shop where she last saw the music box until the strange woman spoke again.

"That's what the seller thinks. He has not idea what he stumble upon, but you have an inkling. Don't you?" the gypsy told them, " Some part of you wants to believe it's magic." and as she said this the woman began to turn then walks away. However stopped upon hearing Qrowe's question to her.

"You…you really think it could be?" when she asked this Raven gave her twin a look, just as she was gonna remark on how ridiculous it was the woman simply replied it.

"For five gold coins, you can have your answer." at that Raven would make an annoyed scoff at the strange gypsy.

"For five gold coins, we can eat for a week." the pigtail Branwen girl said in a sarcastic tone, the woman would only glance back as if she was looking at her before turning forward.

"Listen to me young Raven: at the end of that you and Qrowella would be no closer to your dream-no closer to the inside of that beautiful castle." and with that the strange woman would disappear from their sight once she went around the corner.

"How…how did she know our names?" Raven questioned her sister with caution and suspicion in her tone of voice after the woman left.

"Maybe…she heard about us from the townsfolk? We do have abit of a small reputation in Bowerstone…" Qrowella replied, having been causing some trouble from the merchants when the sisters were in desperate need of food an supplies by stealing and running from guards in the past, " But about what she said, what if it is real?" Qrowe asked, in which her twin would look in disbelief.

"Qrowella Branwen, you can NOT be serious!?" Raven exclaimed only saying her full name when her sister was in trouble or say something foolish, having partly blaming herself for stealing certain books from the Bookshop that had 'Magic' or tales of 'Heroes' of the Old Kingdom for a birthday gift that Qrowella had grew fond of reading.

"Come on Rae-Rae, that gypsy woman had did made a point. Those five gold would only get us like a torn piece of bread or a single carrot, not to mention that we would have to ration it, however though…" Qrowe paused as she point at Murgo's closed shop, " We could buy and try it out…plus I don't wanna take the chance of stealing around this time of year." she added on both the box and the required gold, in which Raven would glare her red eyes at her sister…before giving in when she let out a resigned sigh.

"Alright sis, I bet we could get those gold if we look around town. Maybe doing some small errands for people, there must be someone who'll pay us to do…something." she said with a shrug shoulders, yet Qrowella could only nod in agreement as the twins started walking further down the street in order to look for something. They didn't get very far until being called out…

"Oi, kids! Cm'ere a minute would ya!" one of the town guards at the post called out to the sisters, in which they instantly recognized as Derek.

The girls had met the guard when they were like seven…having been chased all around Bowerstone by him when they stole a slab of ham from the town butcher, among other things they needed yet couldn't afford. Eventually the girls had been caught by him and were given a scolding of how they shouldn't be breaking the law, even if they were trying to survive from starvation it still wasn't right then after that he went back to the merchants they stole from and either return the stolen goods…or paid them on the twin's behalf. He even invited the girls to his home where Derek's wife and son lived when the family had let the Branwen twins stay over for dinner so they wouldn't go hungry over night, though Qrowella and his son didn't get along well but both were willing to put up with each other for the time being. So upon being called out by him the girls went over to his post.

"Hey Derek!...Hmm, did you lose something?" Qrowella both greeted and asked when she notice that the guard make a face like he had lost of something importance, she should know cause Qrowe was there when he misplaced his wife's anniversary gift and the woman was not happy.

"I swear, I didn't do anything this time!" Raven whispered to her sister, just to be certain they weren't in trouble.

"Not that I'm aware of, but that isn't what I called you both over for." Derek told them, he took a moment to take his hat off to use a free hand to rub over his hair as he looked embarrassed, " My arrest warrants, I was looking through them till a strong gust of wind blew them right out of my hands. Scattered and could be all corners of Bowerstone for all I know." he explained to the girl, who looked at him with strangely.

"Wow…and here I thought I had bad luck." Qrowella said a comment out her thoughts.

"So then, why aren't you out looking for them?" Raven asked the guard.

"Can't leave my post, and it would make me look bad in front of the other guards as well if they found out. Oh I can already hear Tim an Roth laughing at me already." Derek said while rubbing his forehead at the possible annoyance he would feel if he doesn't resolve this, "Which is why I need help from you two, you could be like constables in training if ya interested!" as he told them this both sisters would look at one another before Qrowe replied.

"Do constables in training get paid? We're trying to earn gold at the moment…" she told him, possibly best not to mention about the music box or else Derek might grew suspicious of Murgo trying to rip off a couple of kids.

"Hmm, while I would not like the thought of bargaining for those arrest warrants with anyone else. However being as I know you girls, its better than the alternate." he told them as Derek believe letting the girls earn things rather than stealing, "Alright then, for all five warrants I'll give you two gold coins, one for each of you. They blew off in that direction through the alley, right pass that bloke with the box." Derek instructed while pointing in direction for them.

"Thanks Derek, we'll be back with them." Raven told him as she and Qrowella went off in the direction he pointed in, " Two gold for five warrants? I feel that it should've been more than that." she mumbled out once they were out of Derek's ear shot.

"Still, two out of five isn't a bad start. All we have to do is keep an eye out for those warrants, in the mean time we can still look to get more gold." Qrowe told her as the twins would keep walking just as they approached, in which the man was standing next to a box stand right in front of a picture wall of Bowerstone.

"Oh hello children. Barnum, at your service!" the stranger known as Barnum greeted the sisters when they came to view.

"Hello…what's that strange box there?" Raven asked curiously, in which Qrowe too was curious as the man explain it.

"This? Why its only the most amazing device ever conceive, it takes your appearance in just a flash and put the image on this piece of paper like magic. Its gonna make me very rich!" Barnum explained as best he could for them, given that he'd already gave the long version to the crowd who asked how it was possible, before a idea came to him, " Would you be willing to volunteer to try it out for me?" he asked of them.

"Hmm….we'll do it. For a gold piece that is." Raven answered him.

"Yeah, it sounds very interesting to try it out." Qrowella added, and after Barnum had agreed to the deal he had the girls stand in front of the painting wall.

"Now, just strike a pose for my little device…" he instructed them while standing before the box and went under the cover, both Branwen' s whispered to one another before they came to an agreement, standing close to one another with a arm over their shoulders, Raven and Qrowella would smile an have their free arms out with thumbs up before there was a flash that temporary blinded them, after being satisfied Barnum would give them a gold piece, "Now I just have to wait three months for the picture to develify, and then I can start showing it around. Oh, I can already smell the gold!" upon hearing that claim from him he'd already drawn some negative review from the viewing crowd while both sisters walked away.

"He'd seem strange, and harmless looking, but still that's one gold down!" Raven told her sister.

"I'm still seeing some spots from that flash though…" Qrowe complained as the dark hair girl rubbed her red eyes abit, when the vision return to normal she saw they were walking down an alley, "Oh hey, this must be the alley Derek mention the warrants went." she commented to her twin.

"Right, lets…" Raven was cut off when they heard a noise, that sounded like a dog scream and the sisters saw children running at the end of the alleyway.

All they caught on was a boy named Rex, whom was the bully in this part of Bowerstone, and something about a dog that he has. However when they arrived upon the scene the dark hair girls were shocked and disgusted on what they saw, it was a dog alright but instead of a full grown one it was a really small one to be a puppy. A corgi by the looks of it, with black an white fur, and by the way it was backed up an shaking in a corner with a boy around their age the pup was scared for its life. All while the other kids gather around in a circle to watch, yet none of them were coming to the pup's aid in fear of the bully that was bigger than them an was arm with a wooden sword that he was using to roughly poke at the small canine.

"Ha! Ya like that, stupid mutt!" Rex said cruelly as he continue to torment the small corgi, Qrowella had seen enough and march pass the kids an right away shove the boy away from the pup.

"Hey, what the hell are you doing!?" she asked in a angry tone, however Rex didn't take kindly of being interrupted of his 'fun' when he turned around to face her.

"Having abit of fun. What's it to you?" he replied back with a question of his own, however before Qrowe could have a chance to talk back…she gotten headbutt hard by Rex that knocked her down an leaving her slight dazed. This causing the kids around to gave and Raven who looked shocked…before anger expression told hold of her face.

"He hit a girl!" a young boy in the crowd gasp in surprise, just as Rex had notice Raven there.

"Yeah-and now I'm gonna hit another-" before he could finished Raven had grabbed a handful of snow and dirt to throw it at his face, in which gotten into his eyes, that made Rex cried out in shock.

And right before the kids view they saw the second Branwen girl tackled the bully to the ground, grabbed a stray rock, and started beating Rex up with it. First to his face right at the nose, causing it to bleed, and then moving to other parts of his body. Through out their childhood the kids in Bowerstone had known the Branwen twins as the trouble kind, usually of them stealing around from merchants, or causing trouble with their pranks in which some were funny to the kids, but they all learn one thing; Never piss off Raven Branwen.

Unlike her twin, whom was calm and peaceful at times, there were times when Raven would become so angry she would explode in a fit of rage enough to attack random people, even with adults, however it would only happened if she was pushed too far and that was on rare occasions. One certainty that could happen, however, is when the cause of harm come to her sister, being as Qrowe was her only family left Raven would act at times as the big sister, and with that came the responsibility of having to taken care of said sister in which at times can cause of overprotectiveness. And to ensure that Raven doesn't get into trouble all the time, Qrowella would be the only one that could calm her down an make sure her sister doesn't go too far. Thus kids, and the adults, learn a valuable lesson of avoiding a angry Raven is to avoid causing Qrowe harm, in which Rex realized that mistake and was paying the price.

"Ah, stop…Stop it please! I'm sorry, I won't do it again I swear!" Rex, a bloody mess now with a bruised face along with a broken nose, pleaded once Raven had stopped when she took a moment to catch her breath.

"You should've known better than to harm my sister, ya bastard!" Raven yelled, ignoring his weak plead as she raised her hand, the one holding a bloody rock, to resume…before suddenly her arm being grabbed and hold still in place.

"Rae-Rae, that's enough. Stop it!" Qrowella yelled, having just woken up in time to see her sister beating up the bully to a near pulp, as well as noticing the kids had all ran off scared. Raven would glared at her sister with matching red eyes…before she gave in and gotten off the bully then took his stuff that was the wooden sword and toy gun he had.

" You won't be needing these no more. Go on…get going back to your 'mummy' before I change my mind!" she intimidated Rex, whom could only whimper and gotten up to limp away from the girls, in which Raven would turn back to her sister as she started examining the small bruise on Qrowe's forehead, "That was really dumb of you, of charging in like that…" she said, ignoring the fact of she herself gotten involve as well.

"He'd only socked me the head, a lucky shot." Qrowella told her sister with a pout, until she remember why she stepped in when Qrowe turned to see the small corgi was still there shaking, "Oh, poor boy…" upon hearing her speak the pup looked up but was twice as scared seeing there were two more people than its tormentor.

"How'd you know it's a boy?" Raven questioned as she looked down at the pup, though she would agree with her sister, the poor thing looked like he'd had a horrible time.

"It feels like he's a boy, even I can see under him when he's crouch down like that." she answered as Qrowe would slowly kneel down in front of the small corgi in which the pup would shake more and let out a whimper, "Hey its okay, don't be sacred we aren't gonna hurt you…See?" Qrowella would stuck out her hand to him. At first the young pup was unmoving. Then slowly he gotten abit brave by raising a head up to sniff at the offering hand before he started gently licking her fingers.

"Wonder what's he doing out here by himself? We don't see many dogs around in Bowerstone." Raven questioned as she too knelt next to her sister and followed her gesture, in which the corgi would sniff an licked her hand as well.

"Maybe…he's like us. An orphan as well and force to wonder the streets to survive, what he needs is someone nice to look after…" as Qrowe had said this the corgi's down ears would suddenly perk up and his scared expression did a one-eighty turn to being happy an wagging tail at the thought of being adopted by the twins, in which Qrowella quickly caught onto it, " Oh! Ohh no we can't keep you…" she said sadly, in which her sister gave a sad expression too.

"Yeah, sorry boy but we don't have any food to feed ourselves. Let alone feeding you…" the dark hair girl told him, in which the pup would give out a sad whine and lower his head upon hearing the news, yet he still looked up giving them sad eyes in hope to maybe getting them to change their minds. In which was heart breaking to the sisters but they remain their decision.

"I'm sorry boy, but maybe you'll have better luck than us. Someone might give you a better home than we can." Qrowe told him, not wanting to stay longer with the sad pup Qrowella took Raven's hand to begin walking off, both sisters counting on each other to support will power to ignoring the crying pleas of the lonely pup, "Poor thing, I really hope someone would take him home." she commented to her sister.

"I know Qrowe, but like you said we can't keep him…even if we really wanted too." Rae told her sister as they keep walking…until they suddenly found a piece of paper on the ground, "Hey…is that one of the warrants?" she asked as Qrowella went to pick it up and read it.

**_"Ronnie 'Rhymes With' Parsonist. Wanted for: 19 counts of setting fire to public property or an officer of the peace."_**

"Looks like it, one down an four more to go. This guy sure do likes to set things on fire from the looks of this." Qrowella said as she folded the warrant and place it in her pocket for safe keeping and so the wind won't blow it away like it did for Derek. When they were near a warehouse though Raven spotted another warrant down on the ground.

"Found another, that's two now!" she said as she picked it up and started reading over it.

**_"Leroy 'Unremarkable' Stone. Known aliases: Leroy Ten-Fingers, Leroy One-Nose, Leroy Two-Eyes, Leroy Has-Hair, Leroy Is-Alive. Wanted for: Suspicious though otherwise unremarkable behavior."_ **

"That's a lot of names for this one person, an its not very creative. In any case don't think they'll miss this Leroy if they see him." Raven commented before giving it to Qrowe to put it away safely.

"Hey uh…kids, can you spare a moment or two?" a man called from the door of the warehouses, in which the sisters had went over to see what he wanted and might possibly let them earn another gold, "Err…you aren't afraid of beetles…are you?" he questioned in a nervous tone.

"No, that would be ridiculous really. Why…are you?" Qrowella asked of him, it maybe cold outside but the sisters could see the man was sweating bullets when she asked him this.

"What? No! No one is afraid of those loathsome…evil...little abomination's!" he said in a raising tone in his voice, before taking a deep breath to calm himself as he continued, "But they're bad for hygiene and I'd prefer to keep my distance. Anyways the reason I asked is because I have a infestation inside and I needed someone to taken care of them." he explained his reason for calling them over.

"Okay, we can do that for one gold coin." Qrowella told him.

"Done! But try to not damage my wares while your in there, I'd prefer that you shoot them if you could." he explained after agreeing eagerly to pay the twins.

"All we have is this toy gun here." Raven said as she took out the object she took from Rex.

"Ah yes, perfect! I have just the thing…" he paused a moment as he took the toy from her and dig into his pouch before pulling out a bag of pellets, "Had taken this away from my son Rex after he used the dinner plates for target practice, damn boy needs to learn some manners." he said as Qrowella would bit back an nervous laugh. Possibly be best to not let him known his son gotten beat up by his sister.

"Right, come on Rae-Rae!" she said as Qrowe dragged her sister inside, in which Raven didn't protested as she didn't want to be near the father of the boy she nearly beaten to a pulp, "Right, lets get this over quickly before he finds out about Rex." she said in a low tone.

"Right, you go ahead an kill the beetles. I'll stand on watch." Raven told her, but right before the sister would do such a task another voice spoken up.

"Well, isn't this a surprise." both sisters turn to see that Roman was outside by the open window, " Never expected that Balthazar would hire kids to taken care of his beetle phobia." he added.

"What are you doing here Roman?" Raven asked with a growl in her voice, Qrowe herself would glare at the ginger hair boy.

"Making a observation, see good old Balthazar owes my boss some protection money yet he decided not to pay. So a couple of the boys gathered and planted beetles into his warehouse, I mean really how sad is it to be scared of dumb bugs. I'm just here observe and report." he explained to the girls, though it shouldn't surprise them that someone would take advantage of someone's fears to be used against, "But seeing as you're here now, can caused abit of a problem for my boss, so here's how it is. How about instead of smashing the beetles you'd smash his wares instead?" he suggested.

"Here's my own answer…" Qrowella said before drawing the toy gun, after loading a pellet, and shot at Roman whom would quickly duck away backwards.

"Hey! You'd could've hit my eye, or worse my hat!" he called out, as Raven quickly ran and closed the window shut an lock him out.

"Crap I hate that guy, just go kill those bugs sis." she told her as Qrowe nodded and went upstairs where the beetles were located.

From there she would make quick work of the damn bugs, which were bigger than she had thought, by shooting them then reload more pellets and repeat over till the infestation was wipe out. Afterwards she would go back downstairs and call out to Balthazar to tell him the warehouse was now beetle free, in which he nervously would enter, search and examine around, then had a look of a pleased expression on his face. Even better seeing as all of his stuff was intact.

"Well then, you defiantly earn this gold on a fine job of killing those blasted beetles!...Now that I think about it, how did they get into my warehouse in the first place?" he mused to himself before the girls had quickly walked off after collecting their gold, as well as avoid of getting into trouble if he found out about Rex.

The girls continue to look through the area they were in, weither it be looking for the missing warrants or finding someone else that was willing to pay them one gold for a odd task. They walked down the small steps of the warehouse and went around the corner and down the street in which Raven stopped them when she spotted another warrant on the ground that was on the front steps of a house, the sisters would pass by a odd couple that were in some argument on the way and the dark hair red-eye twin would pick the paper up an the sisters would read it over together on who was on Derek's wanted list.

**_Allan "Alliteration" Altamount. Wanted for: Breaking and entering; breaking and smashing; breaking and repeatedly stomping upon; breaking, gluing back together, and trying to pass off as not ever having been broken in the first place._**

"That's rather stupid, a blind person would even tell if something is broken if this Allan tried selling said object." Qrowella commented after reading the details.

"Well he won't be a problem for long when Derek or any other guards arrest him." Raven told her after putting the warrant away. Before they could continue on looking for the other two warrants a voice spoken behind them.

"Hey, look at that Betty-two sets of twins!" both girls turn around to see it was the couple that were arguing who were now facing them, in which the woman they recognized as Betty while the man was a old beggar named Pete, " Would you girls be interested into getting my booze back?" he asked of them.

"Your booze?" Raven asked, in which Betty would responded to them.

"One of the other local beggars, Magpie, had stolen Peter's wine bottle when he was sleeping, as always. Pete here planned on getting it back, however he had another bottle earlier an now look at him." Betty explained while waving a hand at Pete, whom was abit wobbling and trying to stand up straight.

"Wha you talkin bouts Bet's, I…I'm fine really!" Pete said before letting out a small hiccup, given away proof that he was still intoxicated from the booze he drank, before turning back to the twins, " Anyways, I'll…I'll give ya a gold coin if you bring me backs me wine!" he would bargain with them.

"No, I'll give you my gold if you bring it to me girls." Betty countered in the offer so she could keep the wine away from the beggar.

"Well, where would we find this Magpie anyway?" Qrowe asked of them, in which Betty would point out the direction for them.

"Just down there, in the small alleyway that leads to a dead end. I'd go get it myself however I have to stay to make certain Pete doesn't hurt himself…like tripping over his feet." she explained before having to grab the man's shoulder when she saw him leaning too much away from her.

The girls follow the direction pointed out for them by Betty, in which they pass the alley they came from and gone right into another. At the very end they saw another beggar that was sleeping, along with other junk that surrounded him that were either garbage or stolen goods. Such as a broken wheel, a typewriter, some stacked crates…and a whine bottle that was right next to his sleeping figure with a paper sticking out from it. The Branwen' s would tip toe their way into Magpie's 'home' making little noise as possible to not wake him up, all while the man would snore an mumble in his sleep.

"Ha, stupid Pete. You snooze, I take your booze." he said with a chuckle before continue to snoring, in which at this time Raven would carefully lean forward and grasp the bottle, then made her way over to her sister by the crates.

"Got it, now lets go back to the lady and the tramp." she told Qrowella in a whisper tone, who was looking around the junk Magpie had.

"This guy sure does have a lot of junk, I mean look!" Qrowe exclaimed, in a whisper as well, as she grab something that was on top a crate that was a small brown bone, "This is a dog treat, why would anyone want to eat something that was made for dogs?" however before she got her answered they heard a snot like sound as the girls turn to see that Magpie was stirring awake.

"Huh, what is- Hey! What you kids doing with my drink?!" he yelled when he saw the stolen bottle in Raven's hands.

"It's not yours, it belong to Pete that you stole from in the first place!" the dark hair twin told him.

"Yeah? So what, I'd stole that fair and square so it belongs to me ya little brat!" he told them an Magpie was getting to his feet to chase after them, however Qrowella would pull out the toy gun she had and shot a pellet that hit right into his right socket that he would grasp onto with his hand, "Ow! My eye!" he cried out. While he was distracted Raven would ran up to the towered crates then gave them a shove with the toy sword she had being as they were heavy, in which the towering wooden boxes would tilt and fallen in Magpie's direction who was too busy nursing his bruised eye only to realized too late when the crates fell on top of him, "My back, ow!" he cried out from under the rubble.

In which the girls took the chance to run away from the alley, and looking back to see if he was able to get out and chase them in which thankfully he was not. After all he wasn't the most well liked beggar in Bowerstone and it would be embarrassing for him at the fact that he gotten out smarted by a couple of kids. When they believe he wouldn't chase them no longer the girls would make it back to Betty and Pete, in which the latter would perk up and abandon whatever conversation he was having with his lady friend.

"Hey, the quadruplets are back! And you've got my booze, I can smell it." he said in a happy drunk tone.

"Are you sure it's not your breath?" Betty questioned her poor friend.

"Who knows Bet's, anyways like I promise I'll give ya a gold piece for it." Pete told Raven who had the bottle in her hand.

"Sounds good to me." Raven said about to give it to him, until Betty would cut them off before the exchange was made.

"No, don't fall off the wagon Pete." she told him, unfortunately her friend had a different thought of what she said.

"Wagon? Where? Kids, look out for the wagon!" Pete would exclaimed in concern for the twins safety, in which both Raven and Qrowe would look at each other being as they knew there wasn't any wagon near by.

"You see? Does he sound like he needs that?" Betty told the girls after reassuring the old beggar there were no 'wagon' around, " Now, hand me the bottle and I will give you a gold piece of my own." she told them in hope that her friend would get on his feet right if he were sober. On one hand if Qrowella could she'd give the bottle to Betty, however though…

"Sorry miss, but it's his gold an his choice. If he wished to stop that would be on his own doing." Raven told her as the young twin gave the bottle to the beggar, who gleefully took it in one hand and gave her the gold with the other while Betty would pout at the decision.

"Ah booze! I'll never let ye out of my sight again." Pete said in a cooing tone as he stroke the wine bottle, in which Betty would give a resigned sigh.

"Fine, I suppose one bottle wouldn't hurt. But after that you are gonna sleep it off, ya here?" she told the older man.

"Alright Bet's, for you this'll be my last bottle for the day." he said in a drunken promise to his friend as Pete went to drink it…only to stop when he realized something odd, " Huh? What's this paper doing in my wine?" he asked as Pete would take the bottle out the wine as he, Betty, and the girls read it.

**_Andrew 'The Stammer' M-M-Miller. Wanted for: Assault with a firearm; stealing glances at a firearm; whispering sweet nothings to a firearm; proposal of marriage to a firearm; hurling a firearm into a public waterway in anger. Also one count of public intoxication._**

"Boy, this Andrew fellow sure do loves firearms. Even to propose one to marriage." Pete said after reading it as the girls realized what that paper was.

"That's one of the warrants that Derek asked us to find!" Qrowella told them, in which Pete would look up to look at her then back down to the paper.

"Oh! Is that wha this is? Well here you go then!" he said as the old beggar handed it over to Raven, who took it and pocketed it with the others she had.

"Thank you sir, we'll be off now so take care." she told the odd couple as she and Qrowella would walked away to let the adults be, "Alright, that's three gold we have. All that's left now is the last warrant and Derek will give us two gold." she told her sister.

"Yeah, but where would the last one be? We searched this side of town and I'm not looking forward to try out the Cemetery if it went that far." Qrowella told her while shivering more than the cold.

The graveyard was a creepy place to the young girl. Even to the rumors that sometimes there were the undead, or Hollow men as they were called, would roam around and guards had to double up patrol in the area, though the nobles would just think it was bandits who were using the area as a hiding place, along with any grave robbers, just before she could get into more details it suddenly stopped when Qrowella and her sister heard a muffle bark and saw a familiar pup coming towards them.

"Huh? Isn't that the same corgi from the alley?...wait there's something in his mouth." Qrowe said as when the small pup came closer the girls saw he was holding a paper in his maw, wagging his small tail at them as Raven went over and gently took the paper out to see what it was.

_**Nicky 'The Nickname' Chalmers. Known aliases: Nicky 'The Nickname' Chalmers (no relation). Wanted for: Assault with a deadly weapon; assault with a potentially deadly weapon; assault with a weapon we can't believe could possibly be deadly but unfortunately was. Wanted dead or mortally wounded.** _

"Hey! He found the last warrant for us, good boy!" Raven exclaimed in joy, in which the small dog would look up at her with a familiar expression on his canine face, " Oh I know, your sweet but like we told you before. We can't keep you…" she told him as the pup would give out a sad whine again. Although Qrowella had remember something as she step forward an knelt down before him.

"Oh, but that doesn't mean your good deed shouldn't go unrewarded. Here…" she said as Qrowe would pull out the dog treat she took when running away from Magpie, in which the young pup would perk his ears up, smelled the brown biscuit, then took it into his mouth from her hand and laid down to start nibbling on the tasty treat, "I know its not much, but hopefully this will get you by." Qrowe told him as she petted the happy pup's head until she stood up then walked away with Raven.

"That was good of you sis, now lets get back to Derek and get our gold for the music box." she told her as the Branwen sisters would make their way back to the alley they came from, just about a half way though they were suddenly stopped….but Roman once again.

"Hello again ladies…" the teen boy greeted them, in which the sisters had scowl expression on their faces.

"What the hell do you want Roman? If its bout that offer earlier, its still no!" Raven said in anger with the wooden toy sword pointing at him.

"Yeah, so beat it before I take another shot at you again. An this time I won't miss." Qrowella said in a threating tone as she pull out an aimed the toy gun. However Roman would just hold his hands up to the young girls.

"Whoa now, lets not get ahead of ourselves. Especially if we're pulling out 'toys' at each other…" as he said this the ginger hair boy would lower one hand to pat the butt end of a real gun that was in his holster. In which the girls would tense up at the sight of a deadly firearm but still didn't move, in which Roman would continue, "Now then, as it turns out my boss had gotten word that one of the guards had lost some arrest warrants that could potentially put away some associates of his. And he has tasked me to find and deliver it to them, in which it turns out that a certain twins had gather them up…" as he explained this Raven was narrowing her red eyes at him.

"Get to the point Roman." Raven told him as she wanted nothing more than to bash her wooden sword over his smug looking face, same thing with Qrowella but the twins remain still at the potential real danger.

"Right, one I can just shoot you both and take the warrants, however that would complicate things not to mention every guard in Bowerstone would be hot on my tail given you two are buddy-buddy with that Derek fellow. The two I can just bribe you two for those warrants…" Roman paused a moment, letting the information sink into the girls heads, before he would smirk and lower his hands down, " or three, I can just let you go with them." when he said this it caused confusion to the girls.

"Uh, what?" Qrowe asked in puzzled.

"Let us go? Just like that…?" Raven asked in disbelief as the girls watch as Roman was turning around to start walking away.

"Don't get the wrong idea, I don't like you brats but even I can see opportunity when its right in front of me. Better hurry up, sun is about setting down and your friend won't be at his post for long." and with that said Roman would turn around the corner and disappeared form their sight.

"Rae-Rae…?" Qrowella turn to her sister in worry, in which the other twin would go to the corner where the teen boy went, then peeked her head over to see if it was a trick of a ambushed…in which she didn't see anything.

"He's gone Qrowe…lets just get to Derek, collect our pay, then buy the damn music box…" she told her sister as the twins went back to Derek's post. Roman was right however, the sky above was turning orange meaning the sun was setting and Derek would need to leave soon to head home. In which the dark hair sisters would quickly ran up to him and the older man saw them coming.

"Have you found them?" Derek asked, and in hopeful otherwise he would have to report to Lord Lucien about this, in which thankfully both girls would pull out the five warrants.

"Here you go Derek, all five warrants accounted for!" Qrowella told him, in which brought a smile to his face as the guardsman took them.

"Excellent! You girls did a fine job, now normally justice would be its own reward however since you possibly save my career here's the gold as promised." as Derek was speaking he would take out two gold coins that he would give one each for Qrowella and Raven, " Now if you'll excuse me, I need to gather up some men and make these arrest right away. Lord Lucien might even promote me to Sheriff after this." he told them as Derek would make his leave while mumbling his thoughts loudly "Sheriff Derek Ironwood, yeah has a nice ring to it." he spoken while walking off

"It does kinda has a nice ring to it, maybe we can visit tomorrow to see if he got it." Qrowella suggested, though Raven couldn't help but teased abit.

"You just want a excuse to see James, don't ya sis?" she question with a small last at her sisters expression.

"Bleh gross, don't even joke about that Rae-Rae. I don't even like him!" Qrowe said while her sister would roll her eyes.

"Whatever ya say sis, but now we got the five gold piece so lets go buy that music box." Raven told her, in which Qrowella would agree as the sisters would head over to Murgo's carriage.

In which they saw that he was there as he came back from lunch a while ago, and seem to be checking out on his wares to see if anything was missing while he was gone. Upon turning around however he saw the twin sisters an stopped whatever he was doing to greet them.

"Hello children." he greeted them in kind.

"Hello sir, we've come to buy the music box please." Qrowella told him as Raven would hand out the require gold for it, in which Murgo would do a quick count an nodded his head in satisfaction before handing said music box to Qrowe, in which she oddly felt something from it within her hands but didn't comment.

"Very wise, little ones! Now all you have to do is turn the handle-but mind you go somewhere quiet like, just to be safe." he suggested to them, that and possibly wanted to avoid a possible refund in which that's what the girls were thinking when he wanted them away.

Never less the girls would take the music box back to the alley that leads to their 'Home' of where they lived, it wasn't much but they make do with what they can get, and Qrowella would place the music box on top of the wooden crate that they can see the view of Castle Fairfax in the distance. Both twins were staring at the old looking music device, seemly uncertain of who would make the wish first while the sun was completely set and night was now appearing.

"I mean…I want to believe it's real but Raven I'm not sure, I can't explained it but…something seems off with that box." Qrowella explained to her, telling her sister about the strange feeling she had while holding the music box.

"Yeah, I…kind of feel it too sis. Just by looking at it, its like something is calling out to me but I can't tell what…" Raven would comment, indeed both sisters felt something that was pulling the girls to the music box…like a strange energy that was beckoning them, regardless the pigtail hair girl would shake her head, "It doesn't matter now I suppose, we have the box, now we can see if what that Murgo say is true or not." she told her ponytailed sister.

"I suppose your right, so do you wanna turn the handle?" Qrowe asked, in which Raven nodded as she step up and started turning the handle three times.

"I wish…I wish…" Raven would start speaking but didn't say what she wished for, after all if you say a wish out loud then it won't come true, and after she turn the handle a third time the music box would be active.

First it would open the top up where a glowing yellow light, following that is a instrumental tune that was playing, to the girls it was rather soothing and calm that would bring peace to ones soul, for this the girls would lean against each other in comfort as they continue to listen to the music…until something unexpected happen. The light from the music box would turn from yellow to red, as well as the tunes picking up speed as well as the box started rotating in a spin, then out of fear the girls took a step back when they saw sparks flying out form the box as the tunes speed increased…until a bright light flashed that forced the twins to cover their eyes and then silence fell. When they uncover their eyes both Raven an Qrowella were shocked to find the music was suddenly gone.

"Wha…but…where did it go?!" Qrowe yelled in disbelief at the device disappeared.

"And why are we still here? I was so sure that it would work!" Raven growled in frustration and disappointment before she would take her sisters hand an start dragging her back to their shack, "Ugh, five gold pieces wasted….let's just get to bed." she told her sister, whom was still confused of the whole thing.

"Why didn't it take us with it? Oh, I was so sure this was it…that I had the feeling we wouldn't be in Old Town no more." Qrowella complained as she too was disappointed like her sister, however just as they reached their shack they had a unexpected visitor; the small corgi that they met whom was sitting and seem to be waiting on the sisters. And judging by his face he seem happy to see them.

"Huh? What in the world are you doing here? I'm certain that I didn't wish for you." Raven said in confusion…before turning to her sister with a narrowed gaze, "Qrowella…" she spoke up.

"What? No, I didn't wish for him either. He must've followed us home or something." Qrowe replied as she looked at the pup once again, then after a moment she turn back t her sister, "Somehow, I don't think he'll leave us alone. So…why don't we keep him?" she asked in which the pup would let out a bark in which the other girl sighed.

" All right, fine. Welcome our little paradise, I'm going to bed. We'll search for food tomorrow morning…" Raven said as she walked pass the pup, whom whine sadly of not getting a pet from her…until Qrowella would pick him up and hold him close.

"Don't take it personal boy, she's just upset and needs a nights rest. We'll find some food for you too tomorrow." she told the canine, whom was snuggling in her arms, as Qrowe would sat down in her own cot while Raven was laying down in hers, back facing towards her sister, "…You know, he needs a name." she told her twin.

"Then you name him, I'm too tired and angry to think clearly sis." Raven said in a upset tone, in which Qrowe would frown upon her sister's tone, but she took Rae-Rae's words into consideration as she looked at the pup in her arms.

"Hmm…how about…Zwei?" she questioned, in which the corgi pup would stick his head up an lick her cheeks, causing her to giggle as the pup liked that name.

"Zwei…yeah that sounds like a good name. Now go to bed Qrowe, we got a long day tomorrow." Raven told her sister and then went silent as she attempts to sleep.

Qrowella would looked back at her sister then nodded in agreement as she would lay down on her cot-bed with Zwei cuddled up into the young girls arms, the temperature was fine for now however if it gets too cold the sisters would usually huddle up together for body warmth. Now though they have a third companion to share it with and Qrowe can admit that she liked how Zwei' s growing fur was nice and warm, hopefully her sister would like the pup over time and that he can cheer Raven up. For now the Branwen sister would focus onto sleep, the music box already forgotten in her train of thought.

**_Later, around midnight._**

The sound of loud angry barking had woken the sisters up, first Qrowella would notice that Zwei wasn't in her arms no longer, second Raven once she rubbed her red eyes to get the sleep blur away she would notice there was a guard there. Different than Derek and he was holding his hands up while being cautiously away from Zwei whom the small pup was making low growls and barking noises to get the strange man away from his new home.

"Whoa, easy there! Settle down now nice…angry stray pup." the guard said to the growling corgi, in which Raven would get up.

"Shh, Zwei heel! Quiet down boy…" she said to sooth the pup down by petting his back, in which seem to work but he was still making low growl, in which Qrowe would stand next to her sister to talk to the guard, " Now, Mr. Guardsman what do you want? We were trying to sleep…" Raven asked of him yet abit annoyed to be awoken form her slumber, same thing with Qrowella.

"My name is Nick miss, I work for Lord Lucien and he would very much like to see you both at the castle. Although I'm afraid your dog would have to remain here, as to avoid waking up those sleeping in the castle." the guard named Nick explained to them, in which both girls matching red eyes would go wide in surprise.

"Lord…Lord Lucien wishes to see us?" Qrowella asked thought she still couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"That's correct young miss, me and a few of the lads were task to ensure you get there safely." as he said this Nick wave a hand behind him where the girls could see a small group of guards were waiting for them, "When ever your ready meet with us…" Nick said as he didn't wish to cause a disturbance with Zwei still growling at him as he walked away.

"It…it worked! Our wish came true, we're going to the castle!" Raven couldn't help but feel joy when she said this as she hugged her sister tightly.

" I can't believe it either Rae-Rae, this is so exciting!...Oh but…." -Qrowe was showing happiness at first, until she remember what Nick had said and looked down sadly at Zwei. Whom he himself was letting out a whine as he felt that he was going to be abandoned. That is until Raven gave her sister a comfort squeeze on her sister's shoulder then knelt down and start petting Zwei' s head.

"Don't worry Zwei, we won't be for too long. I'll even come back to sneak you in if I have to, I promise." she said in which brought Zwei' s spirit up abit then the young girl would take her twins hand, " Now, let's go to the castle!" Raven exclaimed as the sisters would make their way over to their escort.

_**Castle Fairfax**_

It took them a while to get through the dark streets of Bowerstone at night, especially when one or two of the guards had to stop and put a end to a bar fight from the tavern in the district with the remaining guard watching over the twins, however they made it to Castle Fairfax with no trouble and the girls were amazed the moment they walked through the front doors. It was a lot bigger than they expected, with some of the servants that were still up at the late hour to do some last minute cleaning before they retired for the night, they didn't get the whole tour when Nick had walked them up the stairs in the furthers part of the castle but the sisters hoped they get the chance after meeting Lord Lucian. Up on the top floor they would meet up with a man that was waiting for them, whom appeared to be the head butler.

"Evening Jeeves, here are the children that Lord Lucien asked for." Nick told the butler that was identified as Jeeves.

"Excellent, hello young ladies!" the man said in enthusiasm tone to the twins.

"Hello sir." both twins said at the same time, in which caused the men to chuckled abit at seeing the joyful expressions on the girls faces.

"If you'd follow me please, Lord Lucien is expecting you two." Jeeves told them as he turn and started walking, in which the Branwen girls would follow in his pace.

"We looked up at this castle every day, yet never did we actually think we would be in it. It's very beautiful!" Raven said to the butler as she took up on his left side while Qrowella would flank on his right.

"Yeah, its much more bigger than it looks than a distance. Like you could fit almost the whole town of Bowerstone!" as she said this Jeeves couldn't help but laugh at the girls enthusiasm.

"It is quite wonderful, isn't it?" he questioned the twins, though before either of them could respond they stopped when they notice someone walking towards them. It was a man that both twins never seen before, with scrolls handing onto straps around his clothing that would make him look like a scholar…however what was strange about him were the blue markings on his skin. The strange man continue to walk, going around the three as Jeeves made a comment, "Ah, hello Master Garth." he greeted but the man known as Garth ignored him and keep walking away from them, "Huh, a man of few words. Ah well, come along ladies." Jeeves told them as he continue the way. Qrowella though would linger back abit as she was staring at Garth's retreating figure until Raven would gently took her hand to get her to follow along the butler.

"Where is the grand dining hall?" Raven asked of him, in which both her stomach and Qrowella' s would grumble at the thought of food since they hadn't quite eater yet.

"Oh, in the north wing. Lord Lucien hasn't been there since…since the tragic deaths of Lady Fairfax and little Amelia." he said with grief in his tone, still remembering the sad day that he and the other castle staff shared in the lost of the two along with Lucien.

"Oh, we heard…that was so awful." Qrowella told him sadly, Raven nodded as well at that.

"Yes, he…misses them terribly. Now these days he takes most of his meals in his study." Jeeves told them before adding, "He's in there working all hours, doing research…"

"What kind of research?" Raven asked him in curiosity.

"History mostly, Lord Lucien is quite keen on antiquities of all sorts, but he is chiefly interested in things relating to the Old Kingdoms." Jeeves explained as they approached the large door.

"There was a trader in Old Town who said his stuff was from the Old Kingdom." Qrowella told him as Raven would added in.

"We bought a piece of it, made a wish and now we're here." she told the butler as they stopped in front the door before turning to the girls.

"That's wonderful. Now, when you meet Lord Lucien you must show respect at all times." Jeeves would then start explaining to the girls on how they should behalf when meeting with Lucien, such as addressing to him 'My Lord' as well as not speak unless spoken to and lastly not to mention his wife and daughter. In which both girls replied 'Yes sir' in respect as Jeeves would turn and open the door for them to enter, " Lord Lucien? The children are here." he said before closing the door to give them privacy.

Inside the study room the girls saw all kinds of books that was as big as the Bookstore down in the market of Bowerstone, with all kinds of devices they haven seen before along with a large study desk, a large window that they can barely see outside, yet the strangest thing the twins saw was a stone floor with a symbol they never seen before. And standing next to it was Lord Lucien himself as he turned around to address to the Branwen twins.

"Children. It's come to my attention that you have some sort of magic box, may I see it?" Lucien had asked of them, in which Raven would speak up for to answer him.

"It vanished my lord. We were winding it up, made a wish, then it started to glow and it disappeared." she told him, in which it was still strange to the sisters but none less was the honest truth to tell him.

"After you used it." he spoken though it sounded like he was interested than questioning it.

"Yes my lord, the man who sold it said it was magic. After winding it up my sister made the wish." this time Qrowella spoken up, being as he was talking to them it seem fine if the twins take a turn to response to him.

"The box is of no interest to me; what's remarkable is that you were able to use it. What was your wish?" Lucien asked curiously towards Raven, whom seem nervous and uncertain if her response would upset him or not, "Go on, speak up-what did you wish for?" he asked this time with some encouragement to her.

"To…to live in a castle…like this one." she answered him with abit of color in her cheeks of stuttered in embarrassment, however her answer caused the man to smile a little as well as chuckled abit.

"Perhaps that can be arranged." his reply had caused the girls to perk up as Lord Lucien would turn towards the strange stone in the room as he continued, " I'm working to rebuild-well, I'm working on something wonderful, for which I need individuals with particular talents." as he said this he would turn back to the twins, "Let us find out if you possess them. Would you kindly stand in the circle, please?" he asked waving a hand to the stone circle.

"Erm…" Raven was uncertain how to respond to that, turning to Qrowella the other Branwen twin was uncertain as well. And seeing this Lucien would try again in reassuring them.

"I promise, it won't hurt either of you." he said, and with that the girls would slowly walked into the circle that Lucien had instructed them…in which the moment they were in the center they jumped in surprise when the circle below them started glowing blue.

"Uh, what's that?" Qrowella asked of him.

"Nothing to worry about…" was all he answered while stepping forth before the barrier of glowing light, after a moment of thought he came to a conclusion of his theory, "It's true. Your blood-you are Heroes." he said in amazement, in which this caught the girls by surprise.

"Heroes? You mean like in the old stories?" Raven asked as she and Qrowella had read books of Heroes of the Old Kingdom before the Heroes Guild had fell. Instead of answering her however Lucien had attempted to reach his hand out to touch the barrier-only to yank it back in pain and the blue light would turn red.

"What are you?" he asked in a hushed whispered tone, as if in fear, before rushing to his table where he had notes scattered on top, " Wait, there was…there was something here…" he became talking to himself as he read over the notes.

"My lord, what's happened? What's that light?" Qrowe asked as both she and Raven were starting to get scared the moment they saw the light change, suddenly both felt like they were some sort of danger.

"Quiet!" Lucien yelled in a harsh tone, in which scared the twins even more, "You're heroes-but you're not any of the three…one of you is the forth…or both of you." he commented before digging out something. Until the girls saw him drawing a flintlock pistol…and suddenly aiming at them, "This isn't what I wanted-but nothing must stand in my way." he told them, with abit of regret in his voice. Never less Raven shouted out in fear.

"No, wait don't!" she tried to plead, however she saw that Lucien was aiming at her petrified sister, "NO!" Raven screamed out as she attempted to save Qrowe-by jumping in the way just as Lucien fired and the young girl dropped to the ground.

Qrowella was breathing hard, cold sweat pouring down her skin, dread filling her heart as she looked onto the figure that was her sister laying on the floor. All her life Raven had always had been acting as the big sister of the two, taking care of Qrowe for when she was sick, protecting her from bullies, and making sure that Qrowe would be feed with what ever food they manage to get before Qrowella would end up splitting it to make sure Raven eat as well. All those things the twins had done, they've always done it together until the end…a clicking sound brought Qrowella back to the present as she looked up to see Lord Lucien had reloaded his pistol and aiming at her.

"I can't allow you to live either….I'm sorry" he told her right before he pulled the trigger.

Qrowella had been backed up towards the window at the time, so when the bullet hit her it caused the young girl to trip back and crashed through the glass and then fallen through the air. She was in a high tower from where they were that over look Bowerstone, meaning the possibility of a person to survive the fall let alone a child were very low, especially when that child was Qrowe as she hit a random roof top first then fallen hard onto the stone street face first. There laying face first with her black hair loose from the lost of her red bandana and had bloody bruise over her skin was Qrowella Branwen, who lay motionless onto the cold snow ground…until suddenly Zwei would go over to her hand, letting out a small whimper as he sniffed it then licked the girls hand. Upon the lick that there was a slight twitch in her fingers, following that were now shallow breaths escaping her lips, and as Zwei kept licking he would soon stop when his ears perk up at the sound of footsteps approaching in which the corgi looked up at the person approached. It was only for a moment but Qrowe stir abit to open one red eye to see the blind gypsy woman from earlier had knelt down, petting Zwei' s head, and seemly to be staring at her.

"Death is not your destiny today, Qrowella Branwen." the woman told her before the young red eye girl's vision went black.

**End**

**AN.**

**And that is the end of the first chapter, and boy let me tell ya this was hard to write up but I did it! Now that the childhood part has ended time to move onto the good stuff, of placing certain RWBY character I like maybe but expect something to change in the next chapter. So until next time my fan's and viewers!**

**DDK Out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN**

**Hi ya'll and Happy early Halloween to those who love the spookey holiday, I'm here today to give another chapter for this story for those of you who enjoyed the first chapter. Being as its near the end of the month I will be trying to update this hopefully before the end of November, now I might get alot of possible heat for this at the end of this chapter but I'll explain the reason at the end of why I done it. This has been alot of work and writing to make this so I hope it will pay off. Enjoy!**

**DDK does not own Fable or RWBY.**

The first thing that Qrowe would notice when she wake up was that her whole body was in pain, then when she open her red eyes though blurry abit but the first thing she saw in her surroundings was the inside of a wooden warm room with a window that had snow falling outside, next thing she heard a small whimper that caused Qrowe's gaze to shift down to see Zwei laying down on the bed with her on top the blankets. When she tried to reach out to pet him Qrowella froze up at the sight of her arm as it was completely covered in bandage-wraps, taking a look at her other arm to see it was in the same condition and when she went to touch her own head Qrowe felt a slight movement of a bandage wrap as well, just before she can further inspect herself the door open along with a brief gust of cold air as Qrowella turned to see the same gypsy woman from before stepped in and closed the door.

"Ah, your finally awake. How are you feeling?" the blind woman asked the young girl.

"I'm…I'm still hurt, who are you?" Qrowella asked, in which she would looked around her surroundings with her eyes before adding, "And where am I?".

"Forgive me for not introducing myself when we met, my name is Theresa. And this…" the woman named Theresa would raise a hand up in a wave of the room, "Is my caravan of the gypsy camp I travel with, in which you will be staying in until you recover." she told the young girl.

"How long…have I been asleep exactly?" Qrowella questioned, though it took abit of struggle since it hurt a little to speak, in which she was now stroking Zwei' s head slowly with her hand.

"…Five days since we left Bowerstone, the first two you were close to near death however you started recovering by the third day." Theresa explained as she found a chair that she would pull and sat down on it, " I've been told that your head had suffered the worse…tell me what did you last remember?" she asked of the young girl.

"I…I remember that I went to the castle, being summoned to see Lord Lucien with my…" Qrowella started to talk as she recall past events. Until a sudden thought cross her mind when realizing something, taking a look around the room Qrowe notice the lacking appearance of her twin…then she suddenly remembered everything.

About where she stepped into the strange circle that glowed then of Lucien pulling out a pistol that was aimed at her…and finally Raven's screaming voice as she took the bullet for her sister before herself being shot and falling through the window. At the end of that memory and to the present time Qrowella had started shaking while her red eyes started tearing up, Zwei would make a whining sound at sensing the young girls distress along with missing Raven too so the small corgi would shift himself closer to nuzzle himself against her, this caused the dam to finally broke in the girls eyes an run freely down her cheeks as Qrowe would pick up the pup carefully and hold him. Making sobbing sounds and burying her face into the dog's soft fur, at hearing of the crying caused Theresa to frown as she felt sympathy for the child as well as bring back certain memories that the blind woman remembered and after waiting an hearing the girl calm down she spoken again.

"Qrowella, I understand that this is difficult for you…but I must insist that you finished what you were about to say." she told the young child, whom calm down but still had wet cheeks from the tears yet she answered the woman.

"My sister Raven and I went to see Lucien, there was a strange stone circle there that…that had markings and he wanted us to step on it." Qrowella explained as she pause a moment to sniff and keep on holding Zwei before continuing, "There was a light that came out from below our feet, he said that we were Heroes or that's what I think he said but that we weren't any of the three…and that was when he draw his gun on us…" Qrowella would soon stop as she could not go any further to the memory for which Theresa understand.

"The stone circle and strange light you describe was a Cullis Gate, a device used by the Heroes of old to travel. All of which has been inactive for the past five-hundred years, not since Heroes have nearly gone extinct with only those carrying the bloodline survived." the blind woman explained to Qrowe, whom stay silent an listen to her carefully as Theresa continued, "The one you encounter might've been attempting to be active due to your blood, unfortunately it would remain unknown being as there was a fire within Lucien's study and in the chaos he disappeared that night. Likely thinking those who would stand in his way were dead." Theresa told her this and Qrowella would speak up.

"You…you seem to know everything about this, like everything that has happen to me comes true… " she told the blind woman, after all Qrowella found it odd that Theresa would find her in the middle of the night half dead. As well as the first meeting of what the woman told her and Raven, when Qrowe had told her this she saw a small smile formed on Theresa's lips.

"You could say I've have first hand experience, I am what many would call me a Seer. Someone who could see visions of possible futures, even for someone as blind as myself." she explained and even though the older woman couldn't see it but she can tell Qrowe was amazed by it, her sadness now temporary forgotten.

"That…that is incredible!" she cried out only to wince when she felt a slight pain from raising her voice over her excitement, the young girl had so many questions in her mind that she doesn't even know where to start.

However sadly though there was only one thing in her mind, Lucien had taken away Raven from her an ran off free where ever the man went. Qrowella doubt that anyone would believe her of his crimes since she was just a child with no home, in which most of the adults would think that a bandit had took her sisters life, but Qrowe couldn't let this go. From what she could remember Lucien seem to be looking for people relating to Heroes of the Old Kingdom, and what that Cullis Gate had showed him must've made him afraid enough to kill two children. Knowing this of what she learned Qrowella had one question in mind.

"How do I become a Hero?" she asked, in which she saw Theresa gave her a questionable look before the girl continued, "Lucien is looking for those who have blood of Heroes, right? And he clearly tried to get rid of me because of it, even if I don't know why but I do know that if anyone can stop him it's a Hero." she told Theresa.

Qrowella had always liked the stories of Albion's past Heroes, Raven did as well when the twins 'borrowed' certain books to read, and even though the tales say that they fallen into corruption the world would've fallen into chaos without them. Yet she always dream of what it would be like to being a Hero that protects everyone from evil, or even being adopted by one if they were still around, still it was all a fantasy and Qrowella didn't think that magic existed until Theresa encouraged her along with Raven, but now her sister is gone and Lucien was now a villain in the young girls eyes…and Heroes stop villains. Qrowe's train of thought was broken when she saw Theresa stood up from her seat.

"For now, take this time to rest and recover." she told the young girl before turning to leave the caravan, however she would soon stop to add, "And when you are ready, I will help you in learning what you desired. This I promised." and with that the blind seer would exit out.

In which Qrowella couldn't help but smile at hearing this, Zwei making a small whimper an licked her cheek causing the young girl to giggle and snuggle the corgi more before moving to laying comfortable on the bed. For now she will take the time to recover and get some rest like Theresa told her, unknowing to the young black hair girl that after a while she would be filled with nightmares that would plague her dreams, of hearing her sisters screams and the gunshot of Lucien's pistol Qrowella would use this to strengthen through her pain along with her grief turned will to move forward. And ready to take on whatever challenges that awaited for her.

_**Many years later…**_

After having recovered from her injury Qrowella had stayed with Theresa along with Zwei, whom the corgi always followed where ever Qrowe went, as the gypsy camp they were with would on occasionally move from one place to another for about a few months. During that time Qrowella would be educated either from Theresa or any volunteer from the gypsy's that inhabit the camp and from the books from traders that sell them. Most days the young girl would be tasked to help around the camp like carrying firewood or picking berries an other times when she was free would play with the children that became her friends, however as nice as it was to spend time with kids around her age Qrowella still missed Raven and still slightly mourn for her sister. As she grew older Qrowella would soon find herself starting her training like she had asked, while not directly from Theresa herself however the blind seer had requested from local town guards to aid the young Branwen, first with melee training with a wooden sword that Qrowe would used and followed instructions of a veteran who trains guards, then a shooting ranges where the girl would learn how to handle a gun properly…as well as making certain she didn't accidently shoot herself in the foot, and finally one of the training exercises Qrowe went through was survival in the wilderness should she ever find herself alone in the woods and continue on until her training was complete.

Along the way Zwei would often join in on Qrowe's training and the trainers learned the hard way of underestimate the corgi on multiple occasions, that just because he was small didn't mean he lacked any traits that a bigger dog could do; such as finding an digging out items that were buried and biting on down opponents that Qrowella faced whom complain that the corgi's canine teeth that were sharp as a baby balverine. Never the less, Zwei had been proven to be a rightful companion for Qrowella and the girl was happy that she wouldn't have to worry about his safety half the time.

Now in the present time the gypsy camp had settled in near Bower Lake, that was miles away from Bowerstone, during the late morning where Qrowella and Zwei were standing on the lookout bridge within the camp that had a good view of the landscape. Now around at the age of twenty Qrowella Branwen had grown up into a beautiful young woman even when wearing the garbs of a pauper in clothing, her dark hair being shoulder length being blown when a light wind pass by, and her red eyes scanning the area of the lake where she would usually spotted a traveling-trader walk by or even a couple of guards patrolling. Today though it was empty at this time of day since the road would eventually lead to Bowerstone, however Qrowe's focus was broken off when she spotted Theresa walking by towards herself and Zwei.

"Ah, there you are Qrowella. And your faithful companion too." the blind woman greeted them, in which Zwei would let out a bark in return while wagging his tail.

" Hey Resa, I didn't see you around breakfast this morning. Nor were you in your caravan either." Qrowe told her, around the time when she was a young teen that she started calling Theresa that name to shorten it like her own and its been fine with the blind woman from time to time.

" I apologies Qrowe, I was merely away at the time to acquired something of importance. Something that was meant for you to have, for today." at the older woman's words Qrowe would raised an eyebrow in questioned.

"Meaning….?" the young woman questioned as Theresa would simply nodded her head.

"Many years ago I made a promised that I would help you teaching of what you desired to be, that day has come." she would tell her, in which Qrowella was caught off guard for a second before she would sheepishly played with her hair with her hand, a habit when Qrowe had forgotten something or was feeling nervous.

"Oh really, you know honestly Resa as the years pass I thought you might've forgotten it and that I was, I don't know, gonna be a guard or something." she told her honestly before seeing the blind seer gave her a smile.

"I've never forget any promise I made before, and I always delivered. Today, you leave the safety of this camp and seek out Lucien. Though the journey will not be easy, especially if one wish to be a Hero." Theresa said in a serious tone in her voice, in which Qrowe would put away any childish feeling aside at that and nodded in understanding.

"Understood, so what's my first course of Hero lesson?" Qrowella asked of her as the young woman was ready for this day that she'd been waiting for, Zwei beside her would bark after as he too was ready when he stand by her side.

"First; you'll need to arm yourself. Go and gather your things from your caravan, then meet me at the front gate." with that Theresa would turn around to walk off, in which both Qrowe and Zwei would make their way back to the caravan where they slept.

Qrowella had at one point worked enough gold to purchase her own caravan so that she could have a place to sleep instead of kept on living in the one for Theresa although it was slightly bigger, inside of it were two beds along with a small dresser drawer for clothing and small shelves to store books. Normally this would be for two people who were married or business partners traveling together, but for Qrowella it was out of habit since all her live she lived with her twin sister that they would go look for places to live where it was enough for two people. However Raven was gone and the empty bed was a reminder for Qrowe, even Zwei has his own small bed that was between hers and the empty one, yet she couldn't bring it to herself to getting a home for one person. Shaking her head to get back to focusing the task in hand Qrowella would go to the chest that was outside her caravan where she stored her equipment that she doesn't carry on her person and took out what she needed.

First was some health potions for when ever she gets injured really bad, these were part of her recovery as child and while the taste was nasty it certainly helped out the healing process, she put them into her inventory that she carried before moving to the next item. Next was a spade, since Zwei always run off barking then start digging wherever dirt was usually meant something was buried there that Qrowe would need to dig out, sometimes it was useless junk however other times it was useful items to use or sell…even a bag of gold was buried! Sometimes the woman wondered if she was digging up someone's life savings or someone was dumb enough to buried money then forgotten about it, either way she didn't ran into trouble so far as Qrowella would put the spade away…then pulls out a red dog collar with Zwei' s name on it, usually he would remain by her side and everyone could guess he belong to her however this would be just incase he gotten lost an no random stranger would pick him up. After securing the collar around the corgi's neck, in which Zwei would just sit there happily panting as usual, Qrowella would then start digging out her weapons next.

First off she would pull out her bag of bullets that she would tie to her hips, next she would pull out a iron clockwork pistol for the bullets she carry. When she was learning how to shoot with a rifle but later found out she prefer to keep moving on her feet than to stay still an aim, same thing with the crossbow not to mention taking too long to reload, thus when it came to a pistol she could draw out some quick shots and move on her feet when it comes to battle, loading some fresh bullets into the gun Qrowella would place it in a holster attach to her thigh before pulling out her final weapon. From what she learned Heroes of the Old Kingdom had started off using longswords during their melee training before moving to other weapons after graduation, weapons like katana's, battleaxes maces, etc., however instead of traditionally using said weapons Qrowe had pulled out a iron scythe with a sheathing wrap safely around the curve blade.

Back when she was little and was able to read after she and Raven 'borrowed' some books from a book shop in Bowerstone Qrowe had found a book that told tales of legendary heroes of the past, as well as learning their history along with some that met their end before the fall of the Guild, that was until Qrowella had came upon one that was called Scythe. While records had been lost or forgotten with only little intel had been gathered on this hero, Scythe was among the oldest among them and mentored the founder of the Heroes Guild a bandit-turned-hero Nostro. Although historians stated that he had a Warhammer for a weapon during his time with the Guild, for which no witness could claim on account they were already dead being as no one has ever fought Scythe an then live to tell about it, some witness from the northern wastes claimed to had saw him carrying an actual scythe on his person and once cute down a ice troll to pieces as well as a pack of frost balverine' s while he escorted some traders who were going to Snowspire Village at the time. It was all of this that inspired Qrowe to learn how to fight with a weapon that was mostly use as a garden tool, in which she practice safety first with one with a non-sharp blade to get use to it and not accidently 'cut' herself or anything in her way, once she had strapped the iron scythe to her back she along with Zwei would walked up to the front gates where Theresa waited for them.

After passing by some friends she made in the gypsy camp who wished her luck, along with some of the teary children saying goodbye to Zwei whom back and lick some of their cheeks to cheer them up, Qrowella would reach to the gate where she saw the blind seer waiting then spoken once the young and her dog approached.

"Good, now come with me." she instructed them as Qrowe and Zwei would start following her as they pass the gatekeeper, who shouted to have the gate open and wished the young woman luck, only for Theresa to pause mid way before turning back around, Qrowella would then notice the older woman was holding a object out to her, "Take this…" Theresa told her and when Qrowe did she finally recognize the object.

"Is this….?" she left her unfinished question hanging as she examined the object…it was something she read from one of the Heroes Guild books that men and woman carried this to travel to places called Guild Seals. Of which were suppose to be long extinct since the guild fell.

"The Guild Seal, once it was a powerful artifact which all Heroes carried." Theresa replied as she would turn forth an began walking once more with Qrowe and Zwei following her as they cross a bridge that leads into the camp as the older woman added, " It will also grant you access to others cannot go, it will also allow me to talk to you when necessary."

"Great, this way I won't have to miss you if you just talk to me Resa." Qrowe told her warmly as they would reach the other side of the bridge where the lake can be viewed.

"Now, down towards the lake there is a entrance to a tomb." as Theresa said this the young woman beside her could see a small island in the middle of the lake with a tomb entrance, "The seal will allow you to enter into that tomb, this is one of the reasons of my absence this morning as well as another matter I've looked into. In its darkest depths lies the Chamber of Fate, and when you come out again you will be stronger- much stronger." she explained as the blind seer would step aside to allow Qrowella a pathway, "Now go." she simply said, and with that the young woman and corgi would made their way off…only halfway though for Zwei to stop an suddenly bark then ran off the path road.

"Ugh Zwei! Come on, not even five minutes we leave do you run off at random." Qrowe complain, in which Theresa could only smile in amusement, as she followed where the corgi was digging in a random spot. Taking out her spade Qrowe would start digging where the dog was after he moved away…until she dug out a small rubber ball, "Seriously? We stop for this?" she questioned.

The corgi could only looked up with his big eyes, tongue hanging out while panting, and his small tail wagging in excitement as he eyed up on the ball in her hand. Qrowe would look down at him…before she let out a sigh and gave a small smile.

"Alright, one throw then its back to the task at hand." she told him, in which he barked as dark hair beauty would toss the red ball down the path towards the lake, this way she could catch up to him while Zwei would ran as fast as his stubby four legs could go in order to fetch the ball.

As she reach down towards the beach she met Zwei there who had the ball in his mouth, after taking it from him and putting it away both she and the corgi start to step into the waters in order to reach the tomb entrance in the middle of the lake. Normally though she would be against the idea of getting her clothing wet but she suppose this is what adventurers must do from time to time, so after a short swim and reach the island Qrowe would be thankful that her bag was water proof so she doesn't get any of her stuff ruined by water, she then walked up to the sealed entrance door then took out the Guild Seal an placed it where she saw it would go then watched as the lock-gears and mechanism would turn before taking the Seal back once it finished and she open the door for them to step inside. From within they saw a creepy old staircase that would lead down with strangely the torches on the walls were still lit that brought light to Qrowe's vision, however before she could go any further she stopped when she heard Zwei started whimpering as she looked down to see the corgi was shaking with his ears folded down as he seemed scared. When he was still a small pup Zwei had gotten lost when he wandered too far from Qrowe on the first year they spent together, the young girl at the time nearly had a heart attack until she found the corgi in a abandon tomb that the small corgi shook in fear and Qrowella had to comfort him…as well as not taking her sight off him for two months, so seeing him now Qrowe would gently pick the small dog in her arms an started to comfort him.

"Hey, its okay boy. I know you don't like scary tombs but I'll be here with you, I promise." she told him soothing tone while petting him, in which slowly the corgi would stop shaking and a lick on her cheek confirm that she could put him down safely then continue on their way downward…until hearing Theresa's voice speaking.

_"Don't be alarmed, I'm speaking to you through the Guild seal."_ she had told her, however the damage had been done during her talk when Qrowella had jumped an yelp in fright.

"Holy shit, Resa you could've done this while I'm 'outside' the tomb to test it!" she yelled as the red eye woman would pant and softly patted her chest to calm her beating heart down.

_"I did warn you that I'd would speak to you, but I apologies for the small scare."_ the older woman reply as Qrowella would continue down until she reach a dead end with a hole in the ground, for which she peeked over to see a body of water at the bottom, _"You will need to jump down in order to continue. Don't worry, the water at the bottom will break your fall."_ the blind seer told her this.

"That's reassuring, but if I die from this I'm am so haunting you for the rest of your life." Qrowella warned her before she would soon dive down into the hole with Zwei following her after. The moment that she hit the water an resurfaced she would let out a gasping scream, "Gah! Cold cold cold cold!" she said with uncontrollable shiver an chattered teeth as she swam through the surprising cold water and step onto the land surface.

_"It is a cave Qrowella, of course it will be cold from within."_ Theresa told her as Zwei would swam up and walked next to Qrowe before shaking his wet fur.

"Thanks for the warning mum." the young woman said sarcastically as she walked further into the cave to search for the Chamber, until she went up to a ledge that she would hope down and then soon after she saw something crawling up from the ground…which turn out to be beetles that she hadn't seen that big since the ones she killed as a kid, "Ugh, seriously what is with these beetles being bigger than normal ones." she said to no one.

Fortunately for her that the giant bugs were weaker for full grown adults like herself but they still pack a stinging bite, especially in groups. Being as she should conserve ammo for her gun Qrowe decided to put her melee combat to the test with her iron scythe, taking the sheath off from the blade the red-eye woman would began swinging her weapon that cut one or two beetles to pieces before she had to move and back away from the others from attacking her. Zwei was in the background and circling around in the combat zone growling and looking for opportunities to sneak in to attack the unexpecting bugs until all the beetles would soon be dealt with and they continue further into the cave.

Moving onto into the cave Qrowella would soon enter into a room where there was a lock gate that blocked her path…until she notice a round object the floated down and was giving off a yellow glow with a bullseye symbol on it.

"Hey um Resa? The pathway is blocked by a gate yet there's this strange yellow floating object that's right in front of it." the red eye woman spoke through the guild seal in hopes to getting some advice from the blind seer.

_"Ah, that would be a flit switch Qrowe. They were created as lock-mechanism that would seal off certain areas. The one you are looking at no doubt is a Range Switch, simply just shoot it and it will unlock the gate."_ Theresa would explained to the young woman, who would draw out her pistol at the ending of that sentence.

"Just shoot it? Okay, but this better not cause a cave-in or something…" she said with caution as Qrowella would aim and fired a bullet at the orb, which glowed brightly before floating upwards towards the gate and then there was clicking sounds as the metal bars started going up to open the path, "Alright, anything else I should know?" she asked through the seal as she and Zwei continue going further in.

_"Blue orbs would respond to melee weapons, while red would involve magic but we will get to that part later. Just continue further towards the Chamber of Fate."_ the older woman response then went silent for the remaining time.

Qrowella would continue walking into the tunnel of the cavern, in which she would occasionally stop to kill beetles that were in her way with her scythe, having to stop and chase Zwei when he was barking about something he found like a old chest that was very rusted and cover in dust yet when she open it Qrowe found some items that could be worth selling for gold when ever she gets out of here before continue on the way. She would even find three skeleton corpses that each had a note on them, in which they were adventurers yet they were trapped in the cave for so long they believe one of the other was about to betray them for some treasure they found an thus ended up killing each other by using some poison, yet the final note she read that the person hidden the treasure in which she would find later that was some sort of stone that Theresa and some gypsy stone cutter explain about augments, mystical stones that were said to be used to benefit a person if attach to weapons yet is permanently bound to said weapon so for now Qrowella would store it and continue further. She had eventually would reach her destination when she entered a room with a stone door that could lead into the chamber and there was the flit switch once again, she saw that it was yellow so she draw her pistol to shoot it and once it hits it would float down close to her an started glowing blue. Taking the hint that this was for melee Qrowe would swipe it with her scythe with her free hand then shot at it once more when it turn back yellow and then the orb would floated towards the door where she saw the stone turning then started parting open for a clear path in which Zwei would walked on ahead first with Qrowella followed after as she heard Theresa speaking again to give the young woman a small history lesson.

_"Beyond these broken does lies the Heroes Guild…"_ as she said this Qrowella would enter what she believed to be the Chamber of Fate, in which the room had a massive hole in the floor save for the pathway that she was standing on that lead to the center of the room along with old wall paintings, _" For centuries, this academy trained most supremely gifted sons and daughters of Albion bound together by the blood that flowed in their veins. Once worshipped by the people of Albion the great Heroes came to be feared and hated, no man alive today remembers the night the Guild burned. And now it lies forgotten."_ she had explained to Qrowe whom was staring at the paintings around the chamber, some were faded and can be hard to described but one did look like it had a dragon in it.

"That must've been a horrible night for everyone…" she said sadly, in which Zwei would let out a whine in agreement. It was sad that the people who once worship the heroes only to come to fear them for their power, and she couldn't blame them since there were Heroes who would abuse their responsibility from protecting the innocent to turn to greed and power until eventually the people of Albion had enough to drive the Heroes into extinction.

_"Yes, the same included to Heroes who have families. Some would even go into hiding while others were executed, and ever since Albion has been without a Hero to fight back the dangers that plague the lands. But the Heroes are not all gone; you are here. And that same heroic blood flows through you Qrowella."_ Theresa told her this in which Qrowe would now be staring at one painting, where a man with a cape and a sword planted down into the ground as he was looking at the sun that was either rising or setting, _" Your forebear-one of the mightiest Heroes who ever lived. At a young age he suffered a devastating loss…for which he never truly recovered. But when the world tried to crushed him, he fought back. He grew strong, strong enough to reshape the world as he saw fit…until he disappeared."_ Qrowella was fascinated as she learn this of her ancestor…until she frowned at the last part and noted of how Theresa's voice seem to change; as if she was sadden.

"Disappeared? What do you mean by that Resa?" Qrowe asked though the blind seer seem to be taking longer to answer to her question until she spoken.

_"Years ago, a great evil by the name Jack of Blades was responsible for your ancestor suffering whom he was able to defeat Jack not once but twice. Although on the second time they battled it happened beyond the Bronze Gate where Archon's Folly laid on the other side, witness had watched your forbear entered…yet afterwards he wasn't seen coming out. But we must return to the task at hand, the Guild has reacted to you since you've entered…"_ as the seer said this there was a bright light that shine into the center of the room, _"Step into the light: learn the true power of Heroes."_ when she said this Qrowella would walked slowly towards the light…then stepped right into it.

At first nothing happened…but then suddenly she would let out a gasp as she felt something. It was hard to describe but it felt like some invisible force was pushing through her body as Qrowe would slowly found herself floating up off the ground briefly while Zwei watched on in the background, half amazed and half worried for the young woman whom had her eyes closed shut this whole time…until they shot open with her red iris began glowing and she let out an small cry before it all stopped and she dropped back onto the floor.

"Bloody hell, that…was…amazing!" Qrowella shouted in enjoyment, she hadn't felt something this good since…well since first tasted alcohol and masturbation, the latter that made the young woman blushed abit. She was curious of it after talking with some friends of hers back at camp in her mid-teens! And not to mention that embarrassment talk with Theresa when learning about sex, though it was hard to read the older woman's expression when Theresa's face looked neutral.

_"Your blood has awaken…good. Now lets put your use of Will to the test."_ Theresa would speak, that was when Qrowella would notice a flit switch would suddenly floated down over a cullis gate…only this one was glowing red, _"Only a will ability can be used to activate the cullis gate that will lead you back to Bower Lake. I believe I've given you a book that has a list of Will Abilities that you've read into, did you Qrowe?"_ the seer asked of her.

"Yep, I know just one that will do the trick." Qrowella told her as she began to channel will energy to her hand…and then throw it at the flit switch in which an slight visible wave an gust smack right into the switch that activate the gate. What the young woman had used was called Force Push, and ability she looked up the could be useful to give her some room if enemies close in on her or giving Zwei a opportunity to attack downed enemies.

_"Excellent, now make your way out and then head towards Bowerstone. I will meet you there."_ Theresa told her as Qrowe an Zwei would step forth and used the Cullis Gate to exit out the chambers.

When the bright light died down Qrowella saw that it was night now, about midnight if she had to guess being as the moon was right over her head…only to realized that she was now surrounded by beetles as they had made a nest from where she stood. Letting out a yelp Qrowella would channel the Force Push again as the bugs were closing in on her…then thrust the energy downward in which all of a sudden a wave of air seemly drop down on the beetles with so much pressure it crushed all of them at once. That and their bug juices had splattered onto Qrowe's boots.

"Oh ew, that is just disgusting as the bird poop in my hair!" she cried out while making gagging noise as Qrowella would had to go down from the hill the gate was located and down by the lake where she can wash her boots off…until she heard a voice calling out.

**"Is this what I've been sittin' here waiting for all these centuries? A hero whose worried about getting her shoes all dirty from bugs?! Bah! Atleast the other lass had gull to try an shoot me from every lewd remark I send her way."**

Qrowella would stop her mid cleaning of her boots to look around with her head, but she couldn't see anyone other than Zwei that was with her, "Hello? Is someone out there?" she called out.

**"Up here lass!"** the voice called out in which Qrowella would look up to find…a gargoyle with glowing eyes,** "Hi there, my name is Barn Dorr. And I got to say your easy on the eyes but I bet the same can't be said on ya aiming! Hahaha!"** the gargoyle named Barn Dorr laughed after making that remark.

"Your awfully rude for a talking statue, you know." Qrowe said as she narrowed her red eyes at the talking magic statue head.

**"Ye not the first to say that, and I'd still wouldn't care either! I've been sitting around here for over centuries watching and throwing insults to people, yet it gets very borin when the people ye insulting can not hear ya. Only ones that can hear me are those with Hero Blood and yer only the second that even listens to me."** Barn Dorr told her, in which brought confusion to Qrowella' s pretty face.

"Second? You mean there's another Hero that you've met before me?" she asked, however the answer she got from him was not what she liked.

**"Yea, ya kinda reminded me of her minus the clothing when she was taking a bath. And her aim was still shite after I comment of what a great rack and arse she had, but it was still funny to see her red face. Just like the one your-"** the talking gargoyle was cut off when his whole stone face exploded to pieces when a red face Qrowella had shot him with her clockwork pistol, "**Ow!"** his voice echoed before it faded away.

"Hmph! Perverted jerk…but what was he talking about….maybe Theresa would know." Qrowella said to herself.

So she would finished cleaning her boots, whistled Zwei to follow along, as well as chasing him when he went off to dig more spots with random junk she had to dig out and hopefully will sell, then made her way down the road where it would lead to Bowerstone…only that it was blocked off by a barricade with a guard standing post.

"Apologies miss, but the road to Bowerstone is closed due to the bandit activity. I'm afraid as long as the bandit Thag is alive, the road stays closed." the guard told her this in which Qrowella would frown abit.

"Couldn't you and the guards gone to take care of them?" she asked him.

"We've tried that, however we've found out the hard way that Firebird was among the area, she ambushed us on the only pathway that would lead to his camp." he answered to her question, in which the dark heir woman grew curious at what he said.

"Firebird?" Qrowella questioned him.

"No one knows who she is on account no one has ever seen her face, so far she is associated with Ripper's group and Thag is one of his lieutenants and most likely send her for protection. I do know they got the 'fire' part right on account she conjure out fireballs in her hands…as if by magic" he would explained as the guard would pull up the side of his shirt where Qrowe could see a burn scar on his side before putting it back, "Gave me this scar a year ago, anyways if you're in a 'urry you could take care of the bandits ya self but I wouldn't try my luck if I were you." he told her in fair warning.

After getting the info of where the path that lead to Thag's camp Qrowella would start to walk away and think over of what he said, apparently she had been cut off from social life around here since she never heard of this 'Firebird' however Ripper on the other hand she had heard of. Some big shot bandit who is working on becoming the next Bandit King since Twinblade's time by gathering the other bandit gangs into one organization. In which Thag being one of his lieutenants, so if she wants to get into Bowerstone and make the road safe for travelers she'd have to deal with Thag. And according to the guard, to get to him…she has to go throw this 'Firebird' person.

And according to the guard she would ambushed those who are traveling the road towards Thag's camp near Bower Lake that Qrowella would now follow, she was thankful to have Zwei with her during traveling through the woods as not only the corgi was good at finding things or combat but he could be able to use his canine instinct to sense danger…and his growl was all she need when Qrowella would jump as a figure jump down from the tree and strike where Qrowe once stood.

Getting a closer look at the figure Qrowella saw that it was indeed a woman that the guard mention, wearing a short red and black dress with black thigh-high boot long with red armored gauntlets covering her forearms, however Qrowella can see why no one could identify the woman…because she was wearing a black chainmail helmet that covers her head save for the long black hair sticking out in the back with a red-wrap holding it in a ponytail. The woman would then stood up an Qrowe could see she was holding a iron katana in her hand, the one she attacked with.

"Not a guard, yet too armed to be a trader. An adventurer type then, walk the other way stranger if you and your dog wish to live." Firebird told Qrowe in a warning tone.

"Not likely to happen, road to Bowerstone is closed off cause of bandits so long as their leader Thag still lives." the dark hair hero told the bandit woman.

"Not my problem, I've already gotten enough on my plate already. Perhaps maybe this will change your bravado." as Firebird said this she raised her hand up, in which Qrowella saw some magic was being channeled until it conjured into a fireball in which the other woman would throw it at Qrowe, whom barely move yet the fire just zoom passed her and scorched the ground behind, "Last chance….leave." she warned her, however instead Qrowe would just smirked.

"Nice trick, now here's mine!" she shouted as Qrowella would used her new will ability force push at the bandit, whom was taken by surprise as she attempt to raised her katana up to shield herself by stagger backwards upon the impact.

Now taking the opportunity Qrowe would rushed at her with her scythe drawn and swung down, however her attacked blocked by a katana plus gauntlet arm that Firebird raised in defense before kicking Qrowe back an rolled to her feet. Once back up the bandit would quickly swipe her blade at the heroine whom blocked it with her scythe, in which caused a small spark between the two iron blades, before Qrowe used her will force again to push Firebird back. Which was a mistake on her part when Firebird start summoning an throwing fireballs at her, forcing Qrowella to duck and roll out of the way then drew her clockwork pistol to fire some quick shots. Now it was the bandit force to retreat and find some cover behind the trees as Qrowella continue shooting after her before the gun flick empty an made her reload, Qrowella would still kept aiming and shooting whenever she saw the bandit poke her head out to see where she was only for run out of bullets again and this giving Firebird a chance to shot out fireballs her way making Qrowe duck and thankfully she was standing in front of the open view of the lake or else the forest would've set on fire with how much the bandit woman was using her magic. Thus Qrowella would have to find a rock to get into cover and shout out.

"I gotta say, I never expected to meet a fellow Will user like you only to end up fighting, especially with you to be helping out bandits!" Qrowe called out as she was reloading her gun behind cover.

"You wouldn't understand, of what I've lost and what I had to do what is necessary! You'd think I enjoy any of this, of taking peoples life's or causing misery to others?!" the bandit called out back.

Qrowella would lean out of cover to take aim, however she had not realized while she was loading Firebird had moved close and slammed her gauntlet hand down in which Qrowe jump but however realized too late that the other woman wasn't intending to punch her with the fist contact the ground and it erupted in flaming waves that knocked the red eye heroine back. Qrowella would groan and was about to move to get up…only for a body weight pressed her down an a cold steel pressing against her neck as she saw that Firebird had gotten on top of her and held her katana dangerously close to her throat in which Qrowe would froze up and felt a cold sweat running down her skin. Her first day as a Hero only to come to a end so soon at the hands of another-turned bandit.

"Its nothing personal…its for my family." she told Qrowella yet before she went for the killing blow a sudden bark from Zwei caught her attention, Firebird would look up to see the corgi standing a few feet away from them letting out a whimper and barked at the bandit that has pinned his master/family member, "….Zwei?" Firebird asked, though to Qrowella the tone in her voice was like she knew her dog however the heroine saw this opportunity when the other woman was distracted briefly.

With enough Will power she gathered up in her hand Qrowe would do what Firebird had done; by slamming her fist down and let the shockwave knocked the bandit off causing the latter to yelp in surprise to be thrown off. Getting up quickly to her feet Qrowella channeled another wave into her hands to 'push' the bandit away when the latter attempt to crawl to her fallen weapon only to be knocked back again, not taking a chance Qrowella would first kicked the katana further away before drawing her scythe in one hand and rushing to the down woman where she would grasp the helmet to yank it off so that Qrowella could have a clean opening to cut her head off…or at least that was the plan at first. The moment the chainmail helmet was off and gotten a good look at her face Qrowella froze still, in which slowly her grip on her scythe would slide off an fallen onto the ground with a soft thud.

Ever since her recovery as a child Qrowella had to avoid a mirror or any body of water that would show her reflection, because the moment she would see herself she wouldn't see herself but rather see her sister being as they were twins. However with Theresa's help, along with some friends she made, Qrowella would turn it into another source of strength because every time she would look into her own reflection...it would give her a reminder of why she choose this path. Yet now…there was no mirror around when she stared at matching red eyes that looked back from the kneeling on the ground position, as well as different clothing Qrowe wasn't wearing nor that her hair was that long any more. Meaning only one possibly….

"Rae-Rae?" Qrowella asked with a shaking tone in her voice along with her whole body trembling, as well as tears forming in the corner of her eyes.

"Q..Qrowe?" Raven asked in return, she too feeling the same way with her whole body shaken and her red eyes watering.

Hearing this all of Qrowella' s hesitation and cautious were thrown away when she dropped down to her knee's, Raven having move in a similar position as well, before they threw their arms around each other to pull close in a tight embrace, their tears running down their cheeks as they had a emotional breakdown from sorrow to reassurance to one another. All while Zwei was barking and running around in enthusiasm around the two, before he would be squeezed in between to join in the hug with his tail wagging.

"I thought you were dead!" both Branwen sisters cried out at the same time.

**End**

**AN.**

**Okay so as I promise I'll explain two reasons why Raven Branwen is back.**

** 1) She's one of my fav RWBY characters, most obvious for me even if people don't like her.**

** 2) I recall that there was a co-op in Fable 2 just like in 3, so I figured instead of another random Hero from another world why not let it be the sister whom would've possibly be a Hero (even if Anti Hero-ish abit).**

**So there ya have it, Qrowella is still the main character for this story its just from now on she would have not only Zwei but her sister to be able to watch her back, as well as giving Raven a chance at vengence against Lucien when the time comes. Anyways the next chapter I will be writing of how Raven had 'survive' and how she ended up to the present time of reuniting with her sister.**

**Happy Halloween everybody and get ready for RWBY Vol. 7 coming out!**

**DDK Out!**


End file.
